you know you ain't a superhero
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Malam telah mampir di Rio, dan Erzsi menyaksikan anak terakhir yang masuk ke dalam rumah, Gilbert tahu ia menyimpan sesuatu. {AU}


_(Malam telah mampir di Rio, dan Erzsi menyaksikan anak terakhir yang masuk ke dalam rumah, Gilbert tahu ia menyimpan sesuatu.)_

.

.

.

 **you know you ain't a superhero**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : AU.

* * *

Anak terakhir telah memasuki rumah. Permainan hari ini selesai. Tak ada lagi ibu di yang khawatir atau mengomel karena masalah bocah yang tak genap di ruang makannya.

Erzsi mengamati bagaimana bapak yang baru ia kenal kemarin, di bawah sana, hanya mengenakan kaos oblong yang telah longgar karena terlalu sering diperah dengan tangan dan celana pendek, menutup toko di lantai paling bawah rumahnya. Ia mematikan lampu yang paling terang ketika pintunya ia kunci, dan menyisakan satu lampu redup di tengah-tengah. Rumah itu berwarna paling mencolok, oranye, dan pintu tokonya merah tua, paling cerah di favela area sini. Ketika si bapak itu masuk, debam pintunya keras.

Dan di belakang Erzsi, debam pintu halus mengiringi. Perempuan itu sengaja tak menoleh.

"Bapak itu memberiku cola gratis tadi siang." Deheman. "Karena aku membantu memperbaiki sepeda anaknya."

Sengaja—lagi—Erzsi tak menoleh sekaligus menjawab.

Ada bunyi halus logam membentur logam. Erzsi melirik dan menemukan tangan Gilbert melingkar pada besi pagar pembatas yang hanya setinggi pinggang mereka. Kilat cincin melawan remangnya teras rumah sewaan mereka yang memang tak punya penerangan yang memadai di bagian luar.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di otakmu." Sekarang kata-kata itu seperti memantul di kepala belakangnya. _Memantul_. Benar. Erzsi tak butuh memasukkan itu ke dalam otaknya sekarang.

Satu rumah arah jam sebelas Erzsi menggelap. Salah satu tirai di jendelanya terlihat bergerak ditutup. Itu hunian pasien Erzsi beberapa hari yang lalu, yang anaknya jatuh dari tangga rumah mereka, dan patah tulangnya memaksa Erzsi untuk membawa anak itu ke rumah sakit lalu mengurus segala keperluan rawat inapnya.

Lalu rumah arah jam dua. Mepet dengan sebuah toko kain merangkap tempat 'praktik' tukang jahit yang selalu keluar dari rumah dalam keadaan bau apek, dia rumah yang warnanya paling pudar, tetapi paling hidup di area favela sebelah sini. Anak-anak muda berkumpul. Bahkan saat ini, dua orang memanjat tangga dan masuk tanpa menutup pintunya. Terang-benderang di dalam. Dari tempat Erzsi berdiri pun, musik samar-samar bisa didengar.

Wajah lain Rio dan segala cara bagi penghuninya untuk hidup; kesenangan dan hidup yang saling berhimpit tak bisa dipisahkan. Namun begitulah mereka. Sebagian bahagia, sebagian menggerutu, tetapi mereka semua tetap ikut alur kehidupan. Tak ada yang berubah dari esensi dan filosofi kebahagiaan meski tempat mereka bukan hunian mewah atau sunyi yang nyaman seperti peternakan di pedalaman Eropa.

"Seorang pasien membuatmu sakit hati?"

"Gil, tak perlu." Erzsi menepis tangan Gilbert yang mencapai bahunya.

Gilbert menaruh lagi tangan di atas pagar; mengurung Erzsi.

"Kau tak perlu bercerita atau aku tak perlu pergi?"

Erzsi berbalik, berusaha berontak, tetapi ke mana matanya pergi ke sanalah Gilbert menuju, dan Erzsi sendiri tak bisa pergi pada akhirnya. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Seorang anak kritis karena dehidrasi akibat diare hari ini. Tiga lainnya harus masuk rumah sakit menyusulnya." Desah gelisah terdengar setelahnya. "Seorang bapak dengan lima anak terkena osteonekrosis, beberapa minggu setelah dia mengalami kecelakaan parah. Seorang ibu terkena glaukoma dan itu artinya dia tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk tiga anak terkecilnya sementara itu suaminya telah pergi entah ke mana. Andainya saja aku mengambil spesialisasi tertentu, aku mungkin bisa berbuat lebih banyak."

"Dan kau telah akrab dengan hal itu sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Sorot matanya berusaha menghibur, tetapi Gilbert tahu bahwa Erzsi tak mungkin semudah itu diluluhkan. Dia bertengkorak baja dan bisa saja dibayangkan impuls-impuls kepalanya sepanas besi cair; tak bisa diganggu siapapun atau kau akan rugi sendiri.

"Gil—ada saatnya ketika kau merasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk orang-orang. Itu menyakitkan; tak bisa menolong orang yang seharusnya bisa—"

"Dan kau telah melakukan hal itu sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

"Aku tahu," dia nyaris membentak, jika saja tak melihat tatapan Gilbert lebih dalam lagi. "Dan tetap saja aku tidak bisa ... melakukan banyak hal."

"Seorang manusia tidak bisa menolong seluruh umat, Erzsi."

Erzsi menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Gilbert. Keningnya beristirahat di bahu yang masih memiliki jejak-jejak samar aroma parfum favorit mereka berdua. Erzsi merangkul memori-memori lama sejenak, mengingat saat terakhir kali ia melakukan ini. Sebuah pesta dansa. Tujuh atau enam—atau malah delapan—tahun lalu. Acara formal. Musik lembut. Lantai dansa yang wangi anggur. Gilbert yang menciumnya di balik pilar setengah jam sebelumnya. Puzel-puzel itu masih bisa saling merekatkan diri dengan sempurna rupanya.

"Tapi aku takut ..."

"Takut tak bisa menolong lebih banyak orang?" Gilbert terkadang lihai menebak, meski seringkali bodoh menilai situasi. Erzsi tak pernah bisa membacanya dengan baik; Gilbert tak pernah menjadi sebuah kitab terbuka.

"Seperti itulah."

"Kalau begitu—coba tolong dirimu sendiri dulu." Dua tangan yang tadi menggenggam birai naik untuk merangkul Erzsi. "Buat dirimu sendiri lebih baik."

"Tidak bisa!" suara Erzsi tertahan karena ia masih menunduk.

"Dengarlah suaramu sendiri, bahkan kau belum mencobanya."

"Gilbert."

"Kasur membutuhkanmu dan kau membutuhkan kasur." Gilbert merangkul Erzsi dan mengajaknya melangkah dari balkon yang hanya muat untuk mereka berdua itu.

Erzsi menggelung dan bergumam, "Aneh karena kau tidak berkata bahwa yang butuh aku adalah dirimu sendiri," ia menutup mata, tahu bahwa Gilbert takkan jahil untuk sementara dan membiarkan dia sendirian melewati pintu sempit yang engselnya nyaris lepas itu.

"Aku hanya sedang menolongmu, Kepala Batu," Gilbert terkekeh usil. Gilbert tetaplah Gilbert.

Gilbert merebahkannya di tempat tidur yang selalu menimbulkan derit menyakitkan. Ia melemparkan diri setelahnya, ketika Erzsi menimbun dirinya di balik selimut berupa kain tipis yang warnanya pudar.

"Bangunkan aku kapan saja jika kau memerlukan," adalah kata yang terakhir kali Erzsi dengar sebelum ia menutup mata kemudian tenggelam dalam lelapnya.

Tapi ia tak merasakan apapun, melihat apapun, apalagi menemukan apapun—hingga akhirnya dia langsung membuka matanya kembali tak lama kemudian.

Gilbert tak tidur. Masih memainkan sesuatu di ponselnya dengan mode diam. Erzsi bergulung ke arahnya, membuatnya terkejut dan secara refleks menghentikan permainan. Tempat tidur berderit lagi, beriringan dengan bunyi aneh di balik langit-langit. Barangkali seekor tikus juga terbangun; sadar belum menemukan makan malam tambahan.

"Jantungku masih berdetak tak karuan. Hari ini aku gugup berkali-kali."

"Kupikir kau akan bilang bahwa kau jatuh cinta berkali-kali padaku."

Erzsi mengatakan sesuatu seiring mengembuskan napasnya dan Gilbert menangkapnya secara tak yakin, _bodoh, ah_.

Erzsi kemudian mendongak karena Gilbert tak menjawab. Dia sibuk lagi dengan permainan di tangannya, dan Erzsi sadar akan sesuatu. Hari ini, di waktu Jerman, Gilbert seharusnya berada di suatu tempat untuk mengawasi proyek yang ia bantu, mendapat uang tambahan dari itu. Tetapi dia mengubah segala rencananya sendiri, tanpa paksaan, tanpa permintaan (—karena Erzsi sudah terlalu terbiasa sendiri dan terkadang lupa ketika ditanyai oleh pasien-pasiennya tentang statusnya). Dia meninggalkan rumah mereka yang terang-benderang dan terlalu luas untuk satu orang, untuk turut menyeberang samudera dan ikut tinggal di tempat berhimpitan ini, meninggalkan air hangat rumah mereka yang nyaman dan ikut bersamanya menanti air keran yang dingin dan mengalir (sangat) kecil setiap pagi.

Gilbert berkorban untuknya dan Erzsi merasa semakin kecil. Ia pergi dengan maksud menolong orang-orang—tetapi ia malah membuat seorang lagi berkorban demi dia, sementara itu ia juga tak banyak membantu orang lain untuk sembuh. Erzsi makin menciut, merasa segalanya tambah kusut.

"Semua ini harus kubayar dengan apa?"

"Siapa yang membuatmu berutang?"

Erzsi sengaja menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Gilbert. "Kau."

"Hah?"

"Dan sejuta orang lainnya yang tak berhasil kutolong."

"Kau akan kucium jika sekali lagi mengecilkan dirimu sendiri."

"Hnnng."

"Jauh-jauh aku ikut kau ke sini hanya untuk mendengarmu mengeluh?"

"Itu tugasmu, tahu." Erzsi tak sadar tersenyum mengucapkannya.

"Oh, ya. Kadang-kadang aku lupa bahwa aku juga pasangan hidupmu. Bukan orang yang selalu bertengkar denganmu."

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Gilbert bersiul ketika layar ponsel memberitahunya bahwa ia telah melewati satu tingkat. Dia teringat akan Erzsi beberapa detik kemudian, lalu tersenyum miring, "Tidur."

"Klasik."

"Yaaa, karena kekhawatiranmu juga klasik," sindir Gilbert. "Tidurlah. Aku yang akan memburu mimpi buruk untukmu."

"Kau membuatku terlihat seperti anak kecil."

"Memang anak kecil, 'kan, karena kau sedang ketakutan dengan mimpi buruk bernama kehidupan?"

Erzsi tertawa pahit seraya memukul lengan Gilbert halus. "Dan kau pahlawan super dengan baju baja?"

"Mmhm, bisa jadi." Gilbert cemberut sebentar. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser dari telapak tanganku."

Erzsi kembali tertawa dan kali ini, ia semakin merapa pada Gilbert. "Jangan bangunkan aku kecuali matahari terbit dan memanggilku untuk tugas besok hari, ya."

"Siaaap!" Gilbert tak memandang lawan bicaranya, masih sibuk dengan dunia di balik layarnya, dan Erzsi memejamkan mata tak lama setelah menggamit lengannya.

Erzsi melihat favela di dalam kegelapan, dan ia melihat anak-anak yang bermain bola di jalan sempit yang berkelok dan menurun. Mereka semua mengetahui bahwa hidup mereka tak senyaman mereka yang bisa bersepeda di jalan perumahan yang mulus, bisa bermain permainan elektronik di pusat perbelanjaan terbaik kota tanpa perlu memikirkan soal uang, tetapi mereka juga sama bahagianya. Mereka punya beban; mereka tak dapat menolong semua orang, bahkan orangtua mereka sendiri sekali pun, tetapi mereka bisa menolong diri mereka sendiri untuk bahagia. Mereka selamat dari kesedihan.

Di antara rumah-rumah yang reyot, komplek favela yang rumit dari kejauhan bahkan jarak dekat, paling tidak, mereka juga bersenang-senang.

Erzsi menarik napas dan berusaha bahagia.

 **end.**

* * *

note:

* favela, pemukiman bertingkat-tingkat yang rapat di brazil.  
* osteonekrosis ( _avascular necrosis_ ), suatu keadaan hilangnya aliran darah ke tulang, menyebabkan matinya jaringan tulang. bisa disebabkan oleh cedera/trauma.  
* glaukoma, penyakit pada mata yang bisa berujung pada rusaknya _optic disc_ dan hilangnya penglihatan.

.

a/n: ini barangkali bisa disebut 'loose sequel' dari blackberry, sugarcoated? sebenernya ngga ada maksud untuk membuatnya saling berhubungan dan seolah satu universe, hence bisa dibaca terpisah, tapi ... semuanya muncul begitu aja sih tbh wkwkwk. inspirasi awalnya dari video klip bob marley ft. lvndscape & bolier yang is this love (yes, it is where those favela-stuffs come from!), then, aku memikirkan kehidupan orang sana. dari bacaan-bacaan, ada yang bilang bahwa sebagian tetap bahagia tinggal di daerah tersebut, meski pemukiman itu mencerminkan kemiskinan dan jurang pemisah si kaya dan si papa yang sangat lebar, but, yeah, happiness can come even from a little mushroom standing alone under the rain in the tip of wildest rainforest ya gak.

terima kasih telah mampir! o/

.

.

.

p.s.: dibikin secara buru-buru, sekali duduk, setelah pulang, and if you found any mistakes, will gladly hear from you, dear readers!


End file.
